Because of their relatively small size and form, mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal navigation devices (PNDs) and the like offer several practical advantages with respect to providing navigational-related assistance to a user. One reason for this is that because of their small form and portability, these devices are capable of providing real-time navigational instructions to users in a convenient fashion while they are routing to a destination. The small form of these devices, however, may also impose certain practical limitations with respect to users interacting with these devices. For instance, entering and reviewing text and other types of information on these devices when searching for, viewing and/or otherwise obtaining location information may be cumbersome and tedious.